War for Power
War for Power is an continuing story about the struggle to posses power over the Matoran. (alot of the characters are canon, but most of the events are fanon). Introduction WAR! The Order of Mata Nui (OoMN) has revealed itself to fight the Brotherhood and their ally: the Avarians. These Avarians are a band of pirates and raiders. And their leader, Vorssah, was invinceble. Vorssah was a Steltian of Sidoraks spercies, but extreamly ancient. In fact, he was the Great Beings prototype for Sidorak's species. Vorrsah was invinceble becuase he was placed as king of the Steltians. To make sure he was never overthrown, he fused his lifeforce to a Crystal. So in order to destroy him, you must first destroy The Crystal. At the Brotherhood, while Teridax was away executing his master Plan, a Makuta named Bakama rose up to take control of the Brotherhood. With the forces of the Avarians, The Dark Hunters, the Brotherhood, the newly releised Barraki, and the Order and Toa fighting throught the Matoran Universe, things are about to get very interesting... and nasty. Chapter One Helryx blasted a Rahkshi of Weather Control into the sea. The Brotherhood's forces were breaking onto the ship! The Order had just reached the coast of Stelt, a Makuta held island. With dozens of ships and airships, each one armed with Energy Cannons and Midak Skyblasters, the Order thought they could easily break the Brotherhood from the island: they were wrong. VERY wrong. The Order was outnumbered by at least 2 to 1. With Rahkshi swarming over the entire island, the Order's ground forces were forced to retreat back to the boats, but were cut off by the mechanicle Exo-Toa. The Orders ground forces put of a good fight, and bought enough time for the ships to get their, but only most of the ground forces survived. "We have to retreat!", called one of the ships Captains via Radio. "We wont be able to hold off these Rahkshi for much longer." Helryx new he was right: none of them would make it out alive if they stayed. "Alright, call in one last wave of airship attacks.", she said. "Maybe we can damage them enough to get them of our tail. And then we head back to Daxia." _____________________________________________________________________________________ At Destral, Pridak was not so unlucky, the brotherhoods fortress was now little more then ash, his ships were prepairing to move on to the next Brotherhood fortress, and he, for the first time in over 80,000 years, was begining to carve out an empire for himself. Chapter Two "ARE YOU OUT OF YOU'R MIND?? YOUR OUT OF YOUR MIND! She is TOTALY out of her mind." Tobduk, the invisible Jerbraz, Trinuma and Helryx were standing in a room looking at a prototype robot. "What other choice do we have Jerbaz?" Asked Tobduk. "We do not have anough soldiers to fight the always growing army of the Brotherhood. They can make more Rahkshi in minutes. We have no army like that. But with these, we will have one better than an army of Rahkshi". "These robots will have the elimental streangth of Toa, cary harpoons, buzz saws, wrist blasters, and some will have jetpacks", said Helryx. "Like Toa, They are color coated to match their element: Red for Fire, Blue for Water, Grey for Iron, and so on. These robots are our only hope for surviving this war". "They have the power of a Toa?", Jerbraz asked angrily. "Yes" answerd Helryx. "And you are preposing to create hundreds of them??". "Thousands of them" corrected Tobduk. "And we will make other types of them to". "What if we lost controll? What if the enemy got ahold of the controll computer? Whoever got controll of them would have a power far greater then anyone could imagine." "He does have a point." Said Trinuma, a 9 foot tall warrior. " It sounds like too big of a risk too me." "Losing this war, is a bigger risk". Helryx said, doing her best to keep her temper in check. "The controll computer will be under intense guard, and will move locations throught our fortess every day. Kinda like the locks in Onu-Metru Archives. The lock changes location on the door every day and is hidden." The computer will be safe." "Besides, what choice do we have?" Tobduk asked. "If we dont procede to make these war machines, we will surly be crushed. Our defeat at Stelt should have proven that." "I still dont like it, but i know you are right." Said Jerbraz. "Good. We will start production today." Too be Continued... Category:Stories Category:User:Toanicky